


Time Well Spent

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompts: Wrapped Presents and Reindeer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prayer_at_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayer_at_night/gifts).



> Prompts: Wrapped Presents and Reindeer.

"Is there a gift underneath that tree for me?" Kingsley asked. "The one with the reindeer wrapping perhaps?"

Severus got up from his chair by the fire. "Don't tell me you're going to shake it to see what's inside." 

Kingsley laughed long and deep. "Knowing you, there is probably a hex on it to prevent me from snooping."

Severus smirked, wrapping his arms around Kingsley's waist and pulling him close. "Surely you can wait until tomorrow to open it."

"Mmm," Kingsley slid his hands down Severus's back to his arse, "I wonder what we can do to occupy the time."


End file.
